


Slīdeņa Kamasutra

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēc gandrīz fatālas Harija un Drako sadursmes ar Tumšajām Zintīm, Profesore Maksūra nolemj sākt zināmas apmācības agrāk. Par skolotāju tiek iecelts Profesors Strups...





	Slīdeņa Kamasutra

**Author's Note:**

> Oriģināls The Slytherin Kama Sutra   
> Autors Angie Astravic  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/angie_astravic/TSKS.html

'Kā viņiem klājas, Pomfrij?' pie Slimnīcas spārna durvīm atskanēja klusa balss. Harijs piesardzīgi pavēra vienu aci, lai pārliecinātos, ka runātāja ir profesore Maksūra.

'Poters liekas ir ticis cauri bez nepatīkamiem blakusefektiem,' mazliet nosodoši atbildēja Pomfrejas Kundze. Viņai nekad nepatika atzīt, ka kādam studentam _nav_ nepieciešama palīdzība. 'Malfojs --' medmāsa smagi nopūtās. 'Malfojs izdzīvos, un tas ir vairāk, nekā es teiktu dienu iepriekš. Sukuba uzbrukums, ko četrpadsmitgadīgs meitēns pielieto pret diviem tādiem pašiem četrpadsmitgadīgiem puikām… Minerva, kurp gan šī pasaule dodas?'

Profesore Maksūra drūmi pamāja ar galvu.  'Ļaunākais, ka Harijam nebija ne mazākās nojēgas par to, ka kaut kas ir nepareizi, kad viņa uzsāka skūpstu. Es aprunājos ar Severusu par papildus nodarbībām. Mums nāksies sākt viņus apmācīt krietni vien agrāk – ne tikai sestā un septītā, bet jau arī ceturtā un piektā gada skolniekus.'

Harijs veltīja naidpilnu skatienu blakus gultai, kurā, sarāvies ciešā kamolā, gulēja Drako. Malfojs šobrīd izskatījās vēl mazāks, jaunāks un bālāks nekā parasti, taču nu, kad bija skaidrs, ka mirt viņš tomēr vēl negrasījās, Harijs varēja bez sirdsapziņas pārmetumiem atkal izgāzt uz viņu dusmas. Ne tikai viņš – Harijs – bija nokļuvis slimnīcā uz nezināmu laiku – kad viņš beidzot tiks no šejienes ārā, viņu un pārējos sagaidīs papildus nodarbības pie Strupa! Tas viss bija Malfoja vaina – Malfoja un viņa jukušās _līgavas_ vaina.

Harijs neticīgi sapurināja galvu. Traka doma. Malfojs izrādījās bija saderināts – un acīmredzot jau labi sen, vēl mazs būdams. Tiesa, Harijam nešķita, ka šī saderināšanās vēl turpinās pastāvēt – tikai ne pēc tā, ko Malfoja nākamā līgava bija mēģinājusi ar viņu izdarīt...

*

Dažas dienas vēlāk, kad Harijs beidzot varēja atgriezties Grifidoru tornī, pie ziņojuma dēļa parādījās piesprausts liels pergaments. Tajā tika paziņots, ka trešdienu vakaros ceturtā un piektā gada meitenēm būs papildus nodarbības slimnīcas spārnā. Zēniem bija jāierodas pagrabtelpās.

'Dīvaini,' Rons nomurmināja.  'Mūs vienmēr dalīja pa torņiem nevis zēnos un meitenēs.'

'Tas tikai tāpēc, ka Lāsteka teju vai nomiedza Malfoju – es pats savām ausīm dzirdēju profesori Maksūru apspriežam to ar māsiņu,' Harijs paskaidroja. 'Izklausījās pēc sava veida aizsardzības pret Tumšajām Zintīm, un to mācīs Strups un Pomfreja kundze. Strups tiks mums, jo mums jādodas uz pagrabu.'

'Puikām tiek Strups, bet skuķiem Pomfreja kundze?' Rons pārskaities iebrēcās. 'Tas nav godīgi! Tā ir diskriminācija!'

'Lāstekai vajadzēja noskūpstīt mani un Malfoju, lai uzburtu to lāstu,' Harijs domīgi nopūtās. 'Varbūt ar meiteni tas nebūtu nostrādājis?'

Viņš pagriezās pret Hermioni, kas visai domīga pārlasīja paziņojumu. Dīvainā kārtā, meitene neko par šo lietu nepiebilda.

*

'Tā pilnīgi noteikti bija visdīvainākā stunda, kura man līdz šim bijusi,' Rons nopūtās, kad visi trīs draugi atkal satikās Grifidoru koptelpā trešdienas vakarā. 'Vai tu saprati kaut jel ko no tā visa, par ko Strups stāstīja?'

'Gandrīz neviena vārda,' Harijs atbildēja. 'Bet tā grāmata, no kuras viņš mums lasīja priekšā, droši vien nāk no Amerikas. Hermione, es taču pareizi atceros, Amerikā to lielo valsti sauc par Savienotajām Valstīm?'

'Jā, amerikāņi savu valsti sauc Amerikas Savienotās Valstis,' Hermione apstiprināja.

'Tik daudz es arī zinu,' Rons nopūtās. 'Bet ko tu saprati no pārējā stāstītā?'

'Es... M... Mēs kaut ko tādu nelasījām,' Hermione sastomījās. 'Jums laikam ir bijušas savādākas nodarbības.'

'Ko tad jūs tur darījāt?' Rons uzstāja.

'Erm ...' Hermione izvairīgi nopūtās, 'Pomfreja madāma mums... mācīja pagatavot.. mikstūru.'

'Jūs mācījāties gatavot mikstūru?!' Rons iebrēcās. 'Jums būtu vajadzējis būt pie Strupa, nevis mums - viņš taču ir Mikstūru meistars.'

Hermione, piepeši ārkārtīgi aizņemta ar savas somas pārmeklēšanu, piesarka un neko neatbildēja.

'Kādu mikstūru tad jūs mācījāties pagatavot?' Harijs ziņkārīgi painteresējās.

Hermione bažīgi paskatījās apkārt, pirms atbildēt. 'Mikstūru lai nepaliktu stāvoklī,' viņa piesarkusi čukstus izdvesa.

'Tev ir tikai četrpadsmit gadi, Hermione,' Rons iesmējās. 'Tu esi par jaunu lai paliktu stāvoklī.'

'Patiesību sakot, neesmu vis,' Hermione iebilda. 'Bet protams, es nekad kaut ko tik muļķīgu neiesāktu ...' Acīmredzot gatava uz jebko, lai tikai mainītu sarunas tematu, viņa žigli pavaicāja, 'Pastāstiet vēl kaut ko par to grāmatu, ko Strups jums lasīja. Kā viņu sauca?'

'Slīdeņa Kama Sutra,' Harijs paraustīja plecus. 'Vairums no lasītā bija galīgi nesaprotams, bet tur bija iekšā tā Savienības būšana -- Savienība starp Basilisku un Noslēpumu Kambari ...'

Hermione piesarka vēl vairāk. 'Harij, tā nebija -- valstu Savienība. Tā bija savienība citādā nozīmē --' viņa pazemināja balsi, '-- seksa nozīmē.' Redzot Harija apjukušo sejas izteiksmi, viņa mazliet mātišķīgi painteresējās, 'Tu taču zini kas ir sekss?'

'Protams ka es zinu, kas ir sekss,' Harijs pārliecinoši atbildēja. Tā kā Hermione tomēr neizskatījās par to pārliecināta, viņš piebilda, 'Dūdijs vasarā bija ticis pie seksa žurnāliem, un tante Petūnija nodomāja, ka es viņam tos piegādāju ...'

*

 Iepriekšējā vasarā tante Petūnija bija spiegdama ienesusies Harija mazajā istabiņā, vicinadama aizvainojošo publikāciju cieši sažņaugtu kaulainajā rokā.

'Tu... samaitātājs... mans mazulītis!' viņa iespiedzās, un tad ar sarullēto žurnālu no visa spēka vilka Harijam pa seju.

Harijs apjukumā skatījās uz viņu, vairāk pārsteigts kā savainots. Vasaras laikā Dērsliji pamatā izlikās nemanot Harija klātbūtni, un Harijs pret saviem radiniekiem izturējās tieši tāpat. Tāpēc zēnam šobrīd nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, ko gan viņš būtu tādu izdarījis, lai Petūnija tā pārskaistos.

Tante atvēzējās jaunam sitienam, tāpēc Harijs pieliecās un pēc tam izrāva viņai uzbrukuma ieroci.

'Par ko jūs tā satraucaties?' viņš iesaucās.

'Mans Dūdukiņš ...' viņa šņukstēja. 'Kā tu varēji iedot viņam ko... ko tādu ...'

'Es viņam neko neiedevu,' Harijs iebilda. 'Es pat gribēdams to nevarētu, jūs man nekad nedodat vientiešu naudu.' Tad viņš uz labu laimi atvēra žurnālu un pavērsa pret Petūnijas tanti. 'Un ja šis te būtu burvju žurnāls, tad cilvēki attēlos kustētos,' Harijs paziņoja, uzmeta skatienu atvērumam, un tad sāka skatīties tur vērīgāk. 'Ko tās sievietes tur dara?' viņš apjucis pajautāja.

Līdz šim Harijam vēl ne reizi nebija gadījies redzēt Petūniju tik koši piesarkušu. Brīdi viņas mute bez skaņas kustējās, tad tante apcirtās un skriešus izmetās ārā no istabas. Harijs apmierināti noskatījās šajā bēgšanā. Tas nu patiesi bija aizkaitinājis tanti. Galu galā, pārkāpti bija divi svarīgākie likumi Dērsliju namā - Nerunā par maģiju un Neuzdod jautājumus.

Un, patiesību sakot, tas patiesi bija labs jautājums. Ko tās sievietes attēlā tur īsti darīja? Harijs pievērsās žurnālam un sāka lasīt. Drīz vien viņam bija visai skaidrs, kas tur tika darīts, bet liels jautājums joprojām bija, kāpēc ...

*

'Es ceru, ka tu neuztvēri visu to žurnālā nodrukāto nopietni,' Hermione nosodošā tonī paziņoja. 'Tās sievietes visas ir narkomānes, un, lai tiktu pie naudas kārtējai heroīna devai, ir gatavas uz visu. Citādi neviena ne uz pusi no tā visa neparakstītos.'

Harijs pamāja ar galvu. 'Tas laikam izskaidro kabačus.'

Hermione palika kvēlojoši sarkana.

Rons tikmēr apjucis vēroja abus draugus. 'Heroīns?' viņš izdvesa. 'Kabači?'

'Bet tomēr - bazilisks?' Harijs sarauca pieri. 'Vai tas nebūtu pārāk bīstami?'

'Ne jau īstais basilisks,' Hermione piesarkusi nočukstēja. 'Ar to... tas bija domāts kā ... nu, kā simbols.'

'Simbols? Bet... Ā!' Harijam beidzot pieleca un arī viņš nosarka.

'Varbūt kāds no jums visziņiem beidzot arī man paskaidros, par ko jūs te runājat?' Rons piktā tonī apvaicājās.

Hermiones vaigi joprojām kvēloja.

'Kad mēs būsim augšstāvā, es tev pateikšu,' Harijs pačukstēja Ronam.

*

 Galu galā Harijam nācās stāstīt to visai grupai. Rons un Nevils, kā izrādījās, vispār neko par seksu nezināja. Sākumā viņi pat atsacījās ticēt tam, ko Harijs stāstīja par Dūdijam atņemto žurnālu. Paldies dievam, Dīns Tomass, kas arī nāca no vientiešu ģimenes, metās Harijam palīgā.

'Mamma pieķēra manu brāli ar vienu tādu žurnālu, un tā, ziniet, bija eksplozija,' viņš sacīja. 'Un pats galvenais, tas gadījās tikai pāris nedēļas pēc tam, kad sievietes no viņas draudzes komitejas nesekmīgi bija mēģinājušas panākt, lai stūra veikals pārtrauktu tirgošanos ar tādiem žurnāliem.' Tad Dīna seja sastinga. 'Pagaidiet,' viņš neticīgi iesaucās. 'Jūs gribat teikt, ka Strups mums lasīja priekšā seksa rokasgrāmatu? Un ka tas par to, kā basilisks meklē... meklē ieeju... noslēpumu kambarī... zem ... zem pumpura... ' Dīns tā arī nespēja pabeigt teikumu, bet sāka vārtīties pa zemi histēriskos smieklos.

*

 Nākošajā mācību stundā Dīns nebija vienīgais smējējs. Strups tik tikko bija sācis lasīt par miesēdāju gliemju savienību ar pamesto dobjrēču alu, kad ceturtā gada Grifindori visi kā viens sāka nevaldāmi rēkt un ķiķināt - ieskaitot pat Nevilu Lēniņu, kuram līdz šim vienīgā emocionālā izpausme stundās pie Strupa bija šausmas.

Strups ar ārkārtīgi neapmierinātu sejas izteiksmi pārtrauca lasīšanu. 'Kā var redzēt, daži no jums jau ir iepazinušies ar šo vielu,' viņš vēsā balsī paziņoja. 'Pieci punkti no Grifindora, Tomas... Finigan... Lēniņ... Vīzlij...' Strupa skatiens ieurbās Harijā, kura seja joprojām bija saglabājusi neitrālu izteiksmi. (Trešais likums kārtīgai uzvedībai Dērsliju namā, lai izvairītos no kāviena, bija zināt, kad smieties, un kad ciest klusu.) 'Potera kungs... Vai tiešām jūs gribat teikt, ka jūsu draugi visu saprata, bet ar jums šai informācijā nepadalījās?'

'Nē, skolotāj,' Harijs atbildēja. 'Es viņiem to izstāstīju.'

'Man būtu vajadzējis zināt...' Strups nopūtās. Bet tad viņa acis ļauni iemirdzējās. 'Iznāciet zāles priekšā, Potera kungs.'

Harijs nervozi paklausīja, apdomājot, kas gan Strupam būtu padomā.

'Un tagad,' Strups ar ļaunu smīnu paziņoja, 'Jums ir tas gods apgaismot arī pārējos.'

Pārējo torņu ceturto un piekto gadu skolēni pārsteigti vērās uz Poteru. Harijs panikā skatījās uz auditoriju, jusdams, ka droši vien ir piesarcis stiprāk par tanti Petūniju. Balss piepeši bija izdomājusi doties kaut kur spēlēt paslēpes... iespējams, pamestajā dobjrēču alā kopā ar miesēdājiem gliemjiem...

Taču tad Harijs iekšēji sapurinājās. Viņš jau reiz to bija stāstījis Grifindoru ceturtā gada skolniekiem, te bija tas pats, tikai klausītāju nedaudz vairāk. Protams, būtu labāk, ja starp tiem neatrastos Drako, taču, ja Malfojs atļausies kādas indīgas piezīmes, tad Lāstekas pieminēšanai viņu vajadzētu ātri apklusināt.

'Jūs atceraties basilisku, par kuru profesors Strups mums lasīja pagājušajā stundā?' dziļi ievilcis elpu, Harijs sāka savu runu. 'Patiesību sakot, tas nebija basilisks šā vārda tiešajā nozīmē...'

Kaut kā, Stupam par neapmierinājumu,  zēnam izdevās izskaidrot metaforas būtību, nesākot ne pārāk stostīties, ne arī nosarkstot vairāk kā pirms tam.

'... un visbeidzot, kad meitene jūs noskūpsta, nav jājūtas kā ziemas spelgonī, pat ja viņa ir ragana,' Harijs pabeidza savu runu.

Ja vien kāds būtu pateicis viņam to agrāk, Harijs būtu nosūdzējis Lāsteku jau pirmajā reizē, un nevienam no viņiem šeit nebūtu jāatrodas. Vairākums no klases gan likās esam visai dziļā šokā, lai gūtu kādu praktisku atziņu no šī ieteikuma. Daudzi izrādījās tādi pat nezinīši seksa jautajumos kā Rons un Nevils, ieskaitot Malfoju, kas nesekmīgi pūlējās saglabāt savu ierasto garlaikoto sejas izteiksmi, un pat Krabbi ar Goilu, kas vispār sēdēja savos solos žokļus atkāruši.

Daži studenti - pamatā no vientiešu ģimenēm - savukārt locījās histēriskos smieklos. Par seksu viņi acīmredzot zināja, taču līdz šim nebija sasaistījuši to ar Strupa lasīto.

Stups veltīja zālei drūmu skatienu, un tad atkal pievērsās Harijam. 'Un kā tad jūs to visu apguvāt, Potera kungs?'

Harijs labprātāk būtu gatavs atkal ļauties Lāstekas skūpstam, nekā izskaidrot Strupam Kabaču Savienību.

'Es... tas ir... no manas tantes...' viņš beidzot izstomīja no sevis.

'Viņa tev to izstāstīja?' Strups neticīgi pajautāja.

'Nu... ne gluži...', Harijs saminstinājās. 'Viņa... man parādīja.'

Bija vajadzīgs kāds brīdis, lai Harijs identificētu to visai dīvaino sejas izteiksmi, kas lēnām pārņēma Strupa bālo, iegareno seju. Nebija jau brīnums, šausminātu Mikstūru pasniedzēju Harijam līdz šim vēl nebija gadījies redzēt. Piepeši viņš aptvēra, ko tieši Strups bija padomājis.

"Viņa -- viņa to nedarīja personiski!" zēns ievaidējās. "Viņa lietoja -- viņai bija -- žurnāls..."

Stups izskatījās mazliet mazāk satriekts - bet tikai mazliet. Pagāja teju vai puse minūtes, iekams profesors bija atguvies pietiekami, lai aizsūtītu Hariju vietā un censtos atkal iedibināt klasē klusumu un kārtību.

Tomēr šoreiz Strupa parasti neatvairāmā prasme iedzīt klasei bijāšanu un respektu viņu pilnībā pievīla. Profesoram pat nabaga Lēniņu neizdevās apklusināt. Zem Strupa niknā skatiena zēns gan uz mirkli sastinga, tad izdvesa pāris aizžņaugtus pīkstienus, un tad jau atkal sāka pilnā kaklā smieties. Strups galu galā padevās un pasludināja apmācību beigas, brīdinot klasi, ka, ja kāds nākamajā stundā kaut vai iepīkstēsies neaicināts, tad viņiem visiem būs milzīgas nepatikšanas.

Skolēniem vācot kopā mantas, Strups piebilda savā visdrūmākajā balsī: "Vēl tikai viens vienīgs brīdinājums, pirms jūs aizskrienat. Šīs stundas jums tiek pasniegtas stipri agrāk nekā parasti, jo, kā izrādās, virkne jūsu biedru tīri fiziski nav spējīgi noturēties, neiekūlušies nepatikšanās... "

Strupa naidpilnais skatiens pievērsās Harijam, kas smagi sapūtās par tādu netaisnību. Vienīgais iemesls, kāpēc Lāsteka bija viņam uzbrukusi, bija Malfoja uzkūdījums.

"... Šīs zināšanas jums tiek sniegtas tīri teorētiskiem mērķiem," Strups turpināja. "Tāpēc, ja nu tomēr kāds no jums kristu kārdinājumā... sākt pielietot šo teoriju praktiski... tad es gribētu darīt jums zināmu kādu faktu..." Strups ieturēja pauzi, veltot klasei īpaši ļaunu smīnu. "Pīvzs jūs novēros."


End file.
